


breathe me

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, neither of them are likeable, violent themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf femslash bingo. </p>
<p>'Victoria doesn’t jump when she hears Kate’s voice from the doorway; she’d heard the sound of the door opening and the soft thud of boots on the floorboards.  There’s a gun taped to the bottom of her vanity table, a knife tucked under her pillow, but somehow, she always knows when it’s Kate.  It’s like a sixth sense, hair rising on the back of her neck, heart pounding a little faster when she feels the younger woman is close.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe me

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf femslash bingo

“You should wear the red.”

Victoria doesn’t jump when she hears Kate’s voice from the doorway; she’d heard the sound of the door opening and the soft thud of boots on the floorboards. There’s a gun taped to the bottom of her vanity table, a knife tucked under her pillow, but somehow, she always knows when it’s Kate. It’s like a sixth sense, hair rising on the back of her neck, heart pounding a little faster when she feels the younger woman is close.

“You should stop breaking into my apartment,” she replies, setting the red dress aside in favor of the teal one. 

She catches Kate’s smirk in the mirror. “But you make it so easy.”

Victoria doesn’t respond. She slides the dress on over her underwear and Kate pushes away from the doorjamb, approaching. Victoria meets her gaze in the mirror but doesn’t make a move to step away as Kate presses close enough for the older woman to feel the heat of her body, hair tickling her arms as Kate slowly drags the zip up for her.

“Hot date, huh?” she murmurs in Victoria’s ear. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Victoria smoothes the front of her dress and doesn’t answer. She doesn’t want to have this conversation, but she knows Kate won’t just leave. She’s come here for a reason and once Kate starts something, she will cause hell and havoc to finish it.

Just ask Derek Hale.

There’s lingering awe when Victoria thinks of Kate and what she did. Chris hadn’t known; she and Gerard had agreed that it was for the best they kept it from him. Gerard, of course, hadn’t been happy to discover Kate had planned and carried out the whole thing by herself without his permission, but it’s something Victoria’s always respected about Kate: she rules by her own heart and her own mind. She does what she wants and she always carries on through to the end. She is hard, strong, unwavering. Kate hates the beasts just as much as Victoria does and she has the courage to do what it takes to take them out, just as she did with the Hales, no matter what she has to do to complete it. Victoria has always been in awe of that.

“Oh, relax,” Kate says, sitting down on Victoria’s bed and leaning back on her elbows, showing off the languid stretch of her body. “I know it’s with Chris.”

Victoria very carefully doesn’t look at her as she applies make up. “Yes.”

Kate snorts. “My brother is a lucky man.”

She applies a coat of lipstick, presses her lips in a firm line before turning to look at Kate. “This is my chance, Kate. My daughter isn’t even speaking to me. If Chris can forgive me, we can be a family again. This is my chance to make things right.”

“Allison isn’t speaking to you for many reasons, one big one being the fact that you tried to kill that cute little pup she’s dating,” Kate replies. “What happened between us is just the icing on the cake.”

Victoria’s jaw hardens. She knows Kate’s just being honest, but it hurts. She and Allison were so close as she was growing up, but since Allison found out about all of this, she’s barely spoken to her. She sees her as the bad guy and Chris is only encouraging it. She needs this, she needs to fix her marriage and regain her daughter’s love and trust. And she can’t let Kate get in the way of that.

“That dress isn’t flattering,” Kate adds.

“Chris bought it for me.”

“My brother’s never had any taste.”

Victoria clenches her hand hard around the edge of her dresser. “Why do you hate me so much, Kate?”

The blonde stands, closes the distance between them. “I don’t hate you, Victoria. I just think you could do so much better than my spineless brother.”

“And you think he could do so much better than me.”

Kate just shrugs. There are so many complex reasons why Kate’s doing this and Victoria doesn’t think she’ll ever understand them all. Kate’s disgusted with Chris for going soft, for letting his daughter guide him and sway him into protecting the things they’re supposed to hunt, and yet she still _protects_ him, still doesn’t want to let Victoria get close to him again. Kate’s never made much sense to Victoria. She’s fire and death and destruction in a beautiful, wild package. Her kisses taste like ash, her prettiest words are bullets, and her gaze is like gun oil. Victoria wishes, in her most desperate moments, that there wasn’t this constant, burning chemistry between them. She wishes Kate hadn’t survived Peter. She wishes she could stay away from her, but she’s always been a moth to a flame with Kate.

“I’m going to dinner with Chris,” Victoria says firmly, “I am going to fix this mess and I am going to be happy with my family. You will stay out of my way, Kate, or so help me I will do what it takes to _get rid of you_. Is that clear?”

Kate gives a little mock shudder. “Mm, I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

Victoria reaches out, grips Kate’s hair, hard, steps closer to give her one last warning – she has a gun and a knife and her fists and Kate’s strong, she’s brutal where Victoria’s never liked getting her own hands dirty, but she can and will do this if she has to – and Kate just lets her eyes go half lidded, lips parted like she relishes the firm touch.

“Kiss me.”

“Why are you so determined to ruin this?” Victoria whispers. “Your own brother?”

“Kiss me,” Kate says again, tone hard, and this time, Victoria obeys.

Kate’s hands feel like death as they slide over Victoria’s skin, up her arms and into her hair, and her mouth tastes like coffee and cigarettes, and Victoria kisses her like she’s dying and Kate is her final breath. 

She knows it’s wrong. She can feel her chances of rebuilding her life with her husband and daughter crumbling around her, drifting away like ash, away from her clutches, but all she can do is press herself closer to her husband’s sister, close her eyes, and forget everything.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
